


You're three sides of my eight sided circle, Two lovers, juxtaposed red doorways.

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Suddenly, Nick's flat is filled with Louis's things and there's mugs of half-drunk tea over every surface, Vans thrown haphazardly by the front door, a body in Nick's bed that had never been there before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, Louis, Nick and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Romance Is by the lovely LIGHTS.

It starts off with a blowjob, like most love stories do, in the sticky, dark bathroom of a loud club in the heart of LA, ten minutes in a car from Harry's house. It's sticky and hot and sweaty and messy, Louis on his knees as Nick fucks his cock into his mouth, tugging at his soft hair until Louis's whining, his hand around his own cock.

He keeps blinking up at Nick through his eyelashes, his mouth stretched wide over Nick's cock, and It's fucking obscene, and ridiculously hot. Nick's so fucking turned on, grinding into Louis's mouth, tugging at Louis's hair. He wants to get Louis under him, wants to see how well he takes Nick's cock, wants to make Louis _scream_. 

But there's really no time. Nick's about to come, and Louis sounds close too, strangled moans vibrating against Nick's cock. Nick's also pretty sure Harry's noticed them missing by now, and it's only a matter of time before he decides to come looking, so he's gotta make it quick.

"C'mon, c'mon."

The look in Louis's eyes makes Nick think that if he was able to, didn't have a cock in his mouth right then, he'd be laughing at Nick. Nick growls and fucks into Louis's mouth until he chokes.

"You're a slut, Lou, getting on your knees for me. You suck cock like you were born to do it."

Louis pinches his hip in retaliation and pulls of Nick's cock. "If you don't shut the fuck up I'll leave and you can jerk off you tosser."

Nick snorts, taking a hold of his cock and smacking it against Louis's lips, spreading precome over his mouth.

Louis just rolls his eyes and takes Nick's cock back into his mouth, reaching up with the hand not around his cock to fondle Nick's balls, rolling them between his fingers, urging Nick on. 

Nick comes when Louis flicks his tongue out into the slit, squeezing his balls, filling his mouth with spurts of come, watching as his come spills out of Louis's mouth and down his chin.

"Fuck, Lou, god, _your mouth_." Nick moans, bracing himself with a hand on the bathroom stall wall, still fucking his cock into Louis's mouth until he's oversensitive and whining.

Nick leans back against the toilet stall and watches Louis as he jerks his cock until he comes all over his hand and the dirty ground beneath them.

Nick leaves the bathroom first, gets a shot of tequila (or two) from the bar before finding Harry by the entrance to the toilets, Louis with him.

-*-*-

They don't talk about it, him and Louis, but it's not like, awkward or anything. They're still Nick and Louis, they still banter and argue and yell at each other until they're blue in the face and Harry smacks them both over the back of the head.

Louis still hates Nick, and Nick still hates him right back.

That's how it starts, but it's not how it ends. 

-*-*-

Louis is actually so sick of Nick. He just won't _shut the fuck up_. He's so fucking annoying. His mouth is fricking stupid and Louis hates his cock.

They've been back in London for weeks now, and fucking Nick has been dropping hints about their encounter in LA on his show. Jesus Christ he's a little prick.

Louis actually wants to go up there to the BBC studio and kick Nick in the penis.

He doesn't go up to the studio, but he does rock up to Nick's apartment after interviews for that day, with a bottle of wine he's going to smash over Nick's head and a scowl.

"You're a prick, and a wanker, and I'm only giving you a blowjob because I'm horny." Louis tells Nick when he opens the door, pushing Nick back inside, shutting the door behind them, putting his bag and the bottle of wine on the floor.

Nick raises an eyebrow at Louis, letting the younger man press him into the wall, watching him drop to his knees. "Of course, that's the only reason, sweetheart."

Louis hums, unbuttoning Nick's jeans and tugging the zip down. "I hate you, and your cock."

Nick snorts. "I hate you, too, now get your fucking mouth on my dick."

Louis tugs Nick's jeans down his legs and presses his mouth to the bulge of Nick's cock, licking at it through Nick's briefs. "You've got a stupid fucking cock and its short and stumpy and I hate you."

Nick snorts. He knows for certain his cock isn't short or stumpy, in fact he's quite sure he's very, very oversized. "Just get your mouth on me, wanker."

Louis digs into the front of Nick's briefs and tugs out his cock, hard and heavy and red, fitting the head in his mouth. Louis stares up at Nick, raising an eyebrow at him, flicking his tongue out to the slit, reaching back in to Nick's briefs for his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

"Fuck, Louis, _God_."

Louis relaxes his throat and opens his mouth wide, sinking down around Nick's cock, stopping only when he starts to choke.

"Oh God," Nick whines, fucking his cock into Louis's mouth until Louis's choking again, head fuzzy, fingers squeezing around Nick's balls. "Louis, fuck. Wanna fuck your mouth."

Louis pulls off of Nicks's cock and flicks his hair off his forehead. "Yeah, whatever."

Nick nods, and Louis fits his cock back in his mouth, wrapping his hands around Nick's hips, opening his mouth wide, relaxing his throat, blinking up at Nick as acquiescence.

Nick fucks his cock into Louis's mouth, threading his fingers in his soft hair, pulling hard, holding his head in place. Louis chokes, eyes water, but Nick keeps going, and Louis doesn't stop him.

Nick comes after a while, stilling his hips, his cock deep in Louis's throat, Louis's nose almost pressed into Nick's skin. Louis manages to swallow most of it, but a drop spills out of his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the thigh of his black skinny jeans. Nick lets him pull off and Louis wipes his chin with the back of his hand.

Louis raised an eyebrow at Nick, daring him to speak, say something teasingly. Nick just grins. "C'mon, sweet cheeks, I'm gonna rim you."

Louis snorts, put stands up and follows Nick to his bedroom, getting on the bed on his belly so Nick could tug his pants off and put a pillow under his hips.

Nick licks him and fingers him until he comes, writhing against the bed, hands curling in the sheet underneath him.

It's weird, really, but Louis stays that night, in Nick's bed and everything, watching old Law & Order: SVU reruns with him, eating take out and teasing each other until they fall asleep, curled up with the TV on low.

-*-*-

Louis gets a text from Nick a week later, once he's home from recording, already undressed and about to hop into the shower.

Nick's saved under the poo emoji in Louis's contacts, and Louis takes a second to laugh at himself for a moment before clicking onto the link.

_'my place ???'_

Louis chuckles, rolls his eyes and texts back a yes. 

He has his shower and pulls on sweats and a hoodie, stuffing his wallet, phone, charger and keys into the hoodie pocket and calling a car around.

Nick's waiting at the door for him, and once Louis's inside, Nick presses him up against the back of the closed door, fitting his thigh in between Louis's, grinding up into him, pressing his lips to Louis's neck. Louis grinds back, up into Nick's thigh and his crotch, whining.

"Hi to you, too." Louis pants, wrapping his hands around Nick's biceps, gripping them.

"Gonna suck my cock again, duck, or wanna do something different?"

Louis whimpers as Nick bits down into the skin over his jugular. This can't really be fair, asking Louis things when he's got absolutely no brain function whatsoever. "I just, God."

"Call me Nick, sweetheart."

Louis wants to bite him back, so he does, sinking his teeth into Nick's neck, sucking a dark bruise into the skin. "Fuck you, but fuck me first."

Nick grins, digging his hands into the soft flesh of Louis's arse and lifting him up. "You got it."

Louis grins, holding onto Nick while he caries him to the bedroom, doesn't let go when Nick goes to drop on the bed so Nick falls with him. "C'mon, get that cock in me."

Nick raises an eyebrow. "Being a bit demanding, aren't we, duck?"

Louis rolls his eyes, his lips finding Nick's in the dim light. They kiss for a bit, grinding into each other, Louis digging his hands into the back of Nick's tight jeans to squeeze the flesh of his arse.

"C'mon, duck, on your belly." Nick tells Louis after they've kissed for a few minutes, kneeling up on the bed by Louis's side. He first tugs his top off, then lays on his belly, blinking up at Nick.

Nick fits a pillow under his hips and spreads his cheeks so his hole is bared to the cool air. He runs his thumb over the puckered skin and positions himself in between Louis's spread thighs. "Do you want me to...?"

"Rim me?" Louis offers, blinking back at Nick. "Your choice. You were quite okay at it."

Nick hums, and Louis can feel his wet tongue lick a thick stripe over his hole. 

"Fuck, Nick." 

Louis sure Nick's grinning as he licks over Louis's hole over and over again until he's whining, clutching at the sheets.

"Nick, _c'mon, fuck me_." Louis begs, arching his back and pressing his arse further into Nick's face,staring back at what he can see of him; an arm, a leg. "Nick, _please_."

Nick sits up at that, smiling at Louis, not unkindly, just a little smug, and gets off the bed, coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom. 

The first finger that touches Louis is warm, like Nick had sat there and rubbed his fingers so Louis wasn't uncomfortable. He presses it inside Louis, wiggling it around, looking, until he finds Louis's prostate and he starts massaging it, stimulating it.

"Nick! Fuck!"

Nick fits a second finger in, and later a third until Louis's stretched and whining, practically begging.

"Like this, or?" Nick asks, pulling his fingers out of Louis's hole.

Louis hums, curling his toes. "On my back, I wanna... I wanna..."

"S'alright." Nick tells him, running a hand over the knobs of Louis's spine, helping him turn, so he's facing him.

"C' _mon_."

Nick chuckles. "Okay?"

Louis nods, lifting his legs so his feet are flat on the mattress, spreading his thighs. Nick kneels closer to him, fits his thighs on either side of Louis's hips, taking a hold of his cock and pushing it inside Louis.

Louis whines, back arching up off the bed, moving his hand from Nick's bicep up to his neck and into his hair.

Nick moans, hips snapping up inside Louis, leaning down to press his lips to Louis's when Pig jumps up on the bed.

"Jesus, your dog's fucking staring at us, get him out, Nicholas." Louis tells Nick, waving his hand at Pig to try and shoo him away.

Nick rolls his eyes and sternly tells Pig to get the fuck out, and stay out, which he does, yipping at them. Nick turns back to Louis, resting his forearms on either side of Louis's head and blinks at him. 

"Well?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow at Nick. Nick just snorts, leans down to kiss him and fucks back into him.

"Prick." Nick tells him.

"Wanker." Louis replies, digging his heels into the small of Nick's back, trying not to moan as loud as he wants to, hiding it in Nick's neck as Nick fucks into him with smooth, deep, slow strokes. "Your dog's a menace. You're a menace. I hate you."

"Hate you, too, sweet cheeks."

-*-*-

After that, it's like the floodgates open. Suddenly, Nick's flat is filled with Louis's things and there's mugs of half-drunk tea over every surface, Vans thrown haphazardly by the front door, a body in Nick's bed that had never been there before. Nick doesn't know whether or not he's happy about it yet, about waking up every morning for work to Louis pressed into him, hair in Nick's mouth, arms around his side. He's so warm and comfortable and Nick doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to get up and disturb Louis when he's so soft and sleepy.

They spend hours and hours in Nick's apartment, watching shit TV, eating takeaway and drinking wine, teasing each other, yelling over stupid things, getting into arguments that don't matter, kissing until their mouths are sore and red, talking about things that don't make sense, fucking until they're both in a constant state of satiation.

Nick's pretty sure, that in the last month, Louis has been in Nick's apartment more than he has his own.

He doesn't mind, per se, even enjoys the company sometimes, but he thinks people will get suspicious, and he knows for sure Louis isn't ready to come out. He tells Louis, but Louis just shrugs it off, still spends every hour he's not doing band stuff in Nick's apartment.

-*-*-

It's honestly a complete accident, seeing Nick in 17 Black. Louis's out with Stan while he's over, and Nick's there with Harry. 

Louis's drunk and he really wants to slide in front of Nick and snog him silly. 

Nick catches his eye from across the room, takes a sip of his drink and licks his lips. Louis's belly heats.

"Who're you staring at?" Stan asks, blinking at Louis and then over where he was staring.

"Harry's over there." Louis answers, wrapping his hand around Stan's wrist, pulling him forward through the crowd to Nick and Harry.

"Young Harold!" Stan grins, shaking Harry's hand, then Nick's. "How you been?"

Harry shrugs, and leans down to give Louis a hug. "Zayn says hi."

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. "Tell him to suck my dick."

Harry pouts. "Lou," he whines. "He's just trying to make it right, Louis, please."

Louis shakes his head. "I'm going to get a drink."

Louis turns on his heel and walks away, heads to the bar and orders a Manhattan.

Nick slides onto the seat next to him, orders a glass of wine, and stares down at it. "You alright?"

Louis swallows his drink and stands up, leaning into Nick. "The bathroom in five minutes."

Louis walks to the VIP bathroom and checks the stalls before locking the door, pressing his back into it and waiting. Nick knocks, and Louis lets him in, brings him forward by hands wrapped in the sides of his jacket, pulling Nick into him, pressing their lips together.

"Wanna-"

Nick shakes his head. "Let me."

Louis bits his lip and nods, watches Nick drop to his knees. Louis runs his fingers over Nick's cheek, staring down at him, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

"Yeah?"

Louis nods, curling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Nick's neck. Nick reaches up and pops the button of Louis's jeans, tugging the zipper down. 

"No briefs, duck?" Nick grins, tugging Louis's cock out.

"I was gonna pull, I guess. Maybe."

Nick frowns up at Louis. "Yeah?"

"Maybe come back to your place, ride your cock."

Nick chuckles, jerks Louis's cock once and leans forward to lick at the tip, pulling back the foreskin. "Yeah? Maybe I'll take you home, get you stretched, watch you ride my cock."

Louis moans, tugging at Nick's hair, head flung back against the door. He shivers when Nick touches him again, wraps his hands around Louis's cock, squeezes at the base. "Nick."

"Maybe I should make you wait, sweetheart, make you spend the whole night drinking and dancing, not gonna touch you till I get you back to my place."

Louis whimpers, thrusting his hips forwards. "Wanna go now."

"You wanna leave Stan and Harry all alone?" Nick asks, standing up, Louis's cock still hanging obscenely out of his pants.

Louis presses his lips to Nick's, reaching down to tuck himself back into his pants. "Tell Harry one of your mates is having a crisis or sommat. I'll tell Stan I pulled and I'm going back to his place."

Nick chuckles, nudging Louis's nose with his own. "Yeah, okay. See you back at my place? You know where the spare key is?"

"Under the rosebush." Louis replies, pressing his lips to Nick's once more before slipping out of the bathroom to find Harry and Stan. He finds Stan first, dancing with a girl with bright pink hair, tells him he's got a boy and he's going back to his place before finding Harry. Nick's with him, on his phone, and Louis's tells them the same thing. Nick's mouth twitches.

Louis takes a taxi back to Nick's and lets himself in, with the key under the rosebush in the corner of he small front garden, turning the hallway and kitchen lights on, letting Pig in and making himself a cuppa, taking it into Nick's room, sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed, up against the pillows and head board. Pig curls himself up next to Louis and tucks his head into Louis's side, grunting.

Nick comes in just after Louis's finished his tea, set the empty cup on the bedside table and climbed under the covers, staring at the door. Nick stares at him for a while from the doorway, mouth twitching before it pulls into a smile.

"Pig's not supposed to be on the bed."

"You always let him anyway." Louis replies, raising an eyebrow at Nick, a challenge.

"Yeah, I do, don't I." Nick shrugs and walks to the bed and sits on the edge, staring at Louis. "Wanna talk about it?" Louis purses his lips and Nick sighs. "Didn't think so." Louis shrugs, pulling the bed covers up. Nick gets in beside him.

They're quiet for a while, just laying next to each, facing each other until Louis hums. "I told him, you know, but he'd just become such a little prick, two minutes away from assaulting a pap or something stupid like that. I told him, told them all." He shrugs his shoulders, reaches down to pet Pig, run his fingers over Pig's fur. "He's tryna apologise cause he knows he's wrong now, but I'm sick of no one listening to me."

"You're tryna prove a point."

Louis nods. "I feel bad, but like, he fucked us over, and himself." Louis shrugs again. "I don't want to have sex."

Nick nods. "M'not gonna make you."

"Thank you."

"That's alright. You hungry?"

Louis blinks over at Nick. "Little."

"Could make cheese toasties or something." Nick offers. Louis nods his head. "Be back in a bit. Don't fall asleep on me."

Louis shrugs. "Can't promise anything. Can I steal a smoke?"

Nick nods and reaches into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, passing it to Louis. "Could you do it by the window or something?"

Louis nods and gets out of the bed, walking to the window and cracking it open, sitting on the ledge. He watches Nick leave then pulls a cigarette from the pack and the lighter, flicking it on a few times before it finally sparked and the end of the cigarette ignited. He takes a drag and let's it into his lungs before breathing it back out again. Pig stares at him from the bed, and Louis pokes his tongue out at the little white and black dog.

He's finished the cigarette and onto his second when Nick comes back in with a plate of cheese toasted sandwiches. Louis butts the half-smoked cigarette out on the windowsill and tucks it back into the packet, closing the window and climbing back onto the bed. 

"C'n I ask you a question?" Louis mumbles, taking a triangle of cheese toastie, blowing on it to cool it down before taking a bite, burning his tongue.

Nick nods.

"Do you want me? Like actually want me or whatever? Or do you just sorta... like the idea of it? Of me?" Nick frowns, blinking at Louis, confused. "Like, cause you used to hate me, I know you did. To be fair, I was being possessive of Harry, and so were you, but then you were grinding into me in LA and I sucked your cock, and now I'm always here... I'm just confused, I suppose."

Nick shrugs. "Do you really want an explanation? Or do you just want me to tell you what you want to hear?"

"Neither, I guess. At least not for now."

Nick takes a bite of his toastie. "Do you like being here?" Louis shrugs, and hopes Nick understands it as a yes. Nick chuckles, and Louis knows he has. "That's always a good thing I suppose."

"I still think you're a prick. And I still think your dog's a menace. But... I don't mind this. Just us, no one else."

Nick nods. "Wanna watch SVU again?"

Louis nods as well and while he's not looking, Pig takes a bite of his cheese toastie. "Dammit, Pig!"

Nick laughs, and Louis smacks him in the chest. It just makes Nick laugh harder.

"Pricks!"

-*-*-

"I hate you and I hope you drown in your stupid hipster wine." Louis snaps, barely maliciously, at Nick, who's laughing. It just annoys Louis even more. "You're a prick, Nicholas Grimshaw!"

Nick laughs harder and corners Louis up against the cupboards. "I like your arse." He says, pressing his crotch in Louis's arse. Louis pushes back, even as he snorts.

"You make me want to stab myself with a spoon."

Nick grins, pressing his mouth, hard, to the skin at the juncture between Louis's neck and shoulder. "How time consuming."

Louis shrugs, goes back to buttering his toast. "Let me go, you stupid hipster wanker."

Nick laughs. "No." He shakes head, holding his hands flat against Louis's belly, under his shirt. "Wanna quickie before I have to go?" Louis snorts, but nods. "You still loose?"

"Dunno, why don't you check?" Louis replies cheekily. 

Nick does, and when he's happy, he turns Louis in his arms, tugs down his joggers, along with Louis's. He pushes Louis up into the bench and pulls his cheeks apart, pressing two fingers in until Louis whines.

"Here, or?"

Louis chuckles, legs tightening around Nick's hips. "Kitchen sex, how kinky."

Nick snorts. "Not really. Could get a lot kinkier then that."

Louis raises an eyebrow in challenge, grinning. "Throw it at me."

So Nick does. He presses Louis onto his belly on the table and threads his fingers into Louis's hair as he fucks into him, tugging at Louis's hair so hard he's sure he's tearing it from the scalp.

(To be honest , it's not the kinkiest, but Louis likes it enough to come all over himself and the table, so Nick decides to take it as a win).

-*-*-

"Harry seems to think we're dating."

Nick raises an eyebrow, and Louis shrugs his shoulders.

"That's what I thought, I mean, we're not dating, we're emotionally torturing each other between meals."

Nick snorts, digging his fingers into the bare skin of Louis's thighs, at the crease where his belly and thighs meet when he sits. He knows Louis hates it, and that's probably why he likes it so much. He presses his thumb into a bruise he'd sucked there yesterday.

"Ow, fuck, that's sore you prick. You and your monster fucking teeth and lips." Louis tells him, smacking Nick's hands away, blushing a little. Nick wants to make his cheeks red and hot (and maybe covered in his come).

"You love my teeth and lips." Nick dips his hands into the back of Louis's joggers, pressing them against Louis's skin, and leans up to suck one of Louis's nipples into his mouth.

"Wait, no, I'm serious, though, how does Harry know we're fucking?"

Nick chuckles and falls back onto the bed, staring up at Louis. "I told him."

"Why?"

Nick shrugs. "He's our best friend, don't you think he'd like to know?"

"Yeah, when I felt ready!" Louis frowns, smacking his hand against Nick's chest, hard. "Jesus, Nick, why are you such a prick?"

Nick shakes his head. "I thought you were! You literally made me go shopping with you yesterday! Where everyone could see!"

"Jesus Christ, Nick, that was so people knew we were all friendly and everything, not at each others throats, so when I felt ready I could tell them that I really fucking like you! I might even fucking love you! God Nick, you fucking prick!" Nick stares up at Louis, eyes comically wide, and Louis crosses his arms over his chest angrily. "What?"

"You - what did you say?"

Louis scowls. "Don't make a big deal about it, alright. Just... tell me the same back or tell me to get out."

Nick shook his head. "Can't say either."

"That's... fine, just don't, don't say anything, alright?" Louis looks small, and it catches Nick. Louis's not small, he's bright and loud and crazy and rude and a total tease. He might be small in size, but in no other way, and it just feels wrong.

"Yeah," Nick agrees. "Yeah."

-*-*-

"Your feet are cold." Nick whinges when Louis gets into the bed, curling into Nick's front, tucking his toes between Nick's calves. Louis doesn't say anything, just scratches his nails lightly over Nick's shoulder so he shivers. "You keep feeding Pig even after I have. He's getting fat. And greedy."

"You don't give him enough."

Nick snorts. "I give him two cupfuls, like I'm 'sposed to."

Louis shrugs, counting the freckles on Nick's shoulder under his breath, stopping at thirty-eight, blinking at Nick. "I'll stop feeding him extra if you get me a puppy."

Nick snorts. "That's all is it? And who would take care of it while you're on tour?"

Louis frowns, shrugging. "I would, he'd come on tour with me. Can I have a Pomeranian?"

Nick raises his eyebrows. "You want a Pomeranian?"

"No, not really. I like big dogs. I'd settle on a Pomeranian or a Pug, though, so, like. Yeah. Buy me a dog?"

Nick lets out a huff of laughter and rolls his eyes. "What would you name it?"

"Depends," Louis replies, shrugging his shoulders. "I want it to be a female, though."

"Yeah?" Louis nods. Nick runs his fingers down Louis's back. "You really want a dog?"

Louis nods again, kissing the skin of Nick's neck, smiling. "Please? So I don't get lonely?"

Nick laughs. "Maybe. If you suck my cock."

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Blackmail, now, is it?" Louis pulls out of Nick's arms and throws the duvet off them, climbing in between Nick's legs. "I'm not sucking you off cause I want a puppy."

Nick grins. "No, no, of course not."

Louis runs the heel of his hand where Nick's cock has started tenting out his joggers. He wraps his hand around the shape of Nick's dick and squeezes. "I'm sucking your cock simply because I feel like it."

"Of course, duck."

Louis slaps Nick's hip and tugs his joggers down. "Maybe I'll ride you, too, tie your hands to the bed so you can't touch."

"Cheeky."

Louis shrugs, licking his dry lips, pulling Nick's joggers all the way off, over his feet and onto the floor, leaving Nick in his briefs. "Stop talking."

Nick raises an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"I'll gag you."

Nick snorts. "I dare you to."

Louis gets up off the bed, determined, and finds two of Nick's stupid scarfs, taking them back to the bed, kneeling over Nick's chest so he can't move.

"What are you doing, duck?" Nick asks, eyebrow still raised, trying to wriggle out from under Louis.

"Tying you up and gagging you. Now stop moving." Louis takes one of the scarves and Nick's hands, tying them with the scarf to the iron of the bed head, with a lot less argument from Nick then he would've expected. He keeps the other scarf, but he doesn't tie it around Nick's mouth just yet.

"Well, then, you've got me. What ever are you going to do with me?" Nick asks as Louis moves down his body to sit between his legs again. He's seriously regretting not gagging Nick.

"I'm going to suck your cock, and then ride you, and if you're lucky, I'll leave the gag off. But if you don't shut up..." He waves the scarf in front of Nick. He tries to reach up and take it between his teeth, but Louis snatches it away. He instead wraps it around his wrist and ties it so it doesn't get in the way, before tugging Nick's briefs off of him, throwing it somewhere near his joggers.

He leans down and takes Nick's cock in hand, squeezing at the base, bringing his mouth down to the head and sucking until Nick moans, shifting restlessly under Louis. Louis licks at the head and sucks it again, reach his other hand down to fondle Nick's balls.

"Are you going to hurry up?" Nick pants, trying to grind his cock up into Louis's mouth.

"What did I say Grimshaw? One word..." Louis raises his eyebrows before working Nick's cock back into his mouth, sucking hard, pulling an actual wail out of Nick's mouth. Loud and real and tangible. Louis breath catches in his throat and he almost chokes, eyes wide and wet.

God, sometimes Nick really amazes Louis.

"C'mon, Lou, c'mon." Nick begs, actually begs, pulling at the scarves around his wrists.

Louis pulls off and Nick whines. He climbs up and presses his lips to Nick's, licking into his mouth and grinding against him.

After a second he sits up against Nick's belly and tugs his t-shirt off, climbing off the bed for the lube, taking his own (Nick's actually, no wonder they were too tight) briefs off and climbing on the bed, on top of Nick. 

"D'you wanna watch?" Louis asks into Nick's lips. 

Nick nods, so Louis takes the lube and turns around so Nick can see his hole clearly, slicking his fingers and reaching back, pressing the first inside easily. Nick groans.

"God, Lou, you're so gorgeous, you're so fucking gorgeous. I can't even comprehend." 

Louis whines and presses his face into Nick's calf, pushing back against his fingers. 

"Fuck, Lou, you look so good like this, wanna fucking touch you so bad."

Louis whimpers as he manages to stretch his finger far enough to push into his prostate. "God, Nick, you just don't shut up, do you? Yap yap- ah fuck!- yap. I just want to fuck your mouth- uh- so hard you can never talk again."

"God," Nick breathes, trying to grins his cock up into Louis's belly. "God, Lou, hurry up, I wanna see you on my cock. You ride dick like a champ, duck."

"I swear to- uh- fucking God, I will gag you and not touch your- oh God- cock ever again."

Louis kinda wants to kick Nick, but he doesn't, just fits a second finger in beside the first, scissoring them apart, stretching himself. 

"C'mon, brat, get on my cock." Nick tells Louis.

"Prick." Louis replies, fitting a third finger into his hole, stretching, whining. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Nick replies. Louis pulls his fingers from his hole and sits up, swinging his leg back over Nick's legs, turning to face him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You love me desperately."

Louis settles his knees either side of Nick's and presses his lips to Nick's again. "No, I hate you desperately."

"Liar." Nick replies. "Can I have my arms back?"

Louis raises his eyebrows. "No." He reaches back and takes Nick's cock in hand, pressing the head to his hole, kissing Nick once more before sinking down into his cock with a whined 'uh!' and a thick slap of skin.

"God, Lou." Nick grinds up into Louis, tugging hard at the scarf around his wrists. "Lou, please I wanna touch you."

"Buy me a puppy." Nick's eyes go wide and Louis laughs at the look on his face. "Go on, I'll untie you if you promise me a puppy."

Nick snorts. "God, Lou, fine. I'll buy you a puppy before you go on tour, okay?"

Louis reaches over and begins to untie Nick's hands, throwing the scarf away and curling his fingers in Nick's, running his thumbs over Nick's palms. "Better?"

Nick smirks, wrapping his arms around Louis and flipping them so he's on top, crowding around Louis, pressing him into the bed, fucking his cock into Louis's hole hard and fast.

"God! Nick, fuck!" Louis cries, back arching up off the bed, fingers tightening in Nick's. "God, Nick, harder, please!"

Nick grins down at Louis, and Louis leans up to kiss him as Nick sets a harder, fast rhythm that has Louis begging and whining, grinding back into Nick. "So, good, Lou, god, you're so good for me, darling."

"Shut-uh-up!"

"C'mon, baby, want you to come for me."

Louis nods and whines, squeezing Nick's hands hiding his face in Nick's neck, sucking at the skin there. He wants to come so bad, wants Nick to make him come, wants to make Nick come, and he's so close. "Yeah, Nick, please."

Nick gets his hand between them and wraps it around Louis's cock, squeezing and jerking it until Louis's whining and whimpering into Nick's neck. "C'mon, love, come for me."

Louis arches his back up into Nick and curls his fingers in Nick's curls, tugging.

Nick thrusts inside him a few more times (though maybe closer to ten) before Louis comes, spurting over Nick's hand and onto his belly, his hole clenching around Nick's cock with a high moan, scratching with his free hand at Nick's back, the other, in Nick's own, squeezing hard. 

Nick comes after a few more thrusts, pressing his moan to Louis's lips, spurting inside Louis.

Louis pants, pressing his fingers to his hole when Nick pulls out. "Ugh, you forgot a condom, I'm all sticky and gross. You dick."

Nick picks up his shirt and leans over to wipe Louis's belly. "You love my dick."

Louis leans up for a kiss, licking into Nick's mouth, running his hand over Nick's face. "Unfortunately." 

Nick laughs. "Yeah, unfortunately my arse."

Louis smacks Nick's shoulder. "Your arse is nice, too, I suppose."

"Thanks, duck, aren't you lovely."

"Buy me a puppy."

Nick groans. "I already said yes, you silly boy." He smiles exasperatedly at Louis and rolls his eyes. "I'll go see a breeder before you go on tour."

Louis gives Nick a soft smile. "Thank you, Nick. I do... I do love you, you know."

Nick nods, pulling Louis into him, tugging the covers up and over their bodies. "I know you do."

-*-*-

Nick chuckles as he watches Pig trot around after the little nameless black pug Nick had gotten from a breeder in South Yorkshire. "Pig's absolutely obsessed with her." 

Louis smiles, scratching under the pug's chin. He turns to Nick and leans up for a kiss. "Thank you, Nick, I love her."

Nick chuckles and kisses back. "I'm glad." He reaches down and gives the puppy a soft pat on the back of the neck. "What are you gonna name her?"

"'We'. What are 'we' gonna name her."

"Oh." Nick gives Louis wide eyes before smiling and tugging the smaller man into his lap. Pig and the little puppy follow. "Well, what do 'we' name her?"

Louis hums, tucking his head under Nick's chin, scratching the top of the pug's head. "Something cute... We ain't naming her something like... Pig, or... Or Puppy. Something unique, not stupid."

Nick snorts. "How about Cassidy?"

Louis frowns. "No, as if. Mercedes?"

Nick raises and eyebrow. "I am not naming our dog after a car."

"Fine." Louis crossing his arms over his chest, shoving his cold fingers under his armpits. Nick puts his huge hands on Louis's belly and presses down. "Don't do that, Nicholas, I'll piss meself. How about Pandora?"

"No. Sasha?"

"Talulah?"

"Xena?"

"Adeline."

"Aribella?"

"Bambi?"

"Blue?"

"She's black, you dolt." Louis tells Nick. "Butterscotch?"

"Cute, but no. Noodles?"

Louis laughs. "Noodles. Right. How about Kahlua."

"Lets call her Ladybug!"

"No, Nick, I wanna call her Sunshine."

"God, no." Nick shakes his head . "No, she isn't a stripper. Zoey?"

Louis pouts. "Why can't we name her Butterscotch?"

"Because it sounds stupid."

Louis frowns and turns to look at Nick, pouting. "It's cute."

Nick laughs. "You're cute."

"I hate you." Louis pokes his tongue out and licks Nick's nose. "I really really hate you and I hope you choke on my cock."

Nick raises his eyebrow, wiping Louis's saliva from his nose. "Do you really? I bought you a puppy and everything."

Louis shrugs, licking his nose again, grinning. "You're a prick and I really, really like you, way too much."

"Terrible, that." Nick presses his lips to Louis's and licks into his mouth, wrapping his hand around Louis's cheek. He pulls off after Louis's gone limp in his arms and runs his fingers through Louis's soft fringe as the pug puppy climbs into Louis lap and yips at them. "I didn't mind Talulah."

"So, Talulah?"

"Gonna put her up on Instagram or Twitter or summat?"

Louis grins, fishes in his pocket for his phone and hands it to Nick. "Take a picture?"

Nick nods, and Louis picks Talulah up and stands so Nick can get up to take the photo. He sits back down on the couch and curls up in the corner, Talulah in his arms, making kissing noises to her until she barked and leaped forward to lick his lips. Louis laughs and Talulah licks into his mouth.

"Silly thing." Louis laughs, scratching Talulah's back. She pants, her tongue lolling out, and Nick takes a few pictures. "They good?" He asks, making kissing noises to Talulah again until she barks happily.

Nick flops onto the couch next to Louis and shows him the phone, patting Pig. "Good?"

Louis nods, taking his phone from Nick, still scratching Talulah's back until she decides she wants to play with Pig. He logs into Instagram and uploads the photo with the caption _'Talulah ❤'_. He shows it to Nick, then presses a soft kiss to Nick's mouth, smiling. "Thank you, Nick. Really."

Nick smiles. "You're welcome, duck, I'm glad you like her."

"I love her." Louis smiles softly, curling his fingers in Nick's, lifting Nick's hand to his mouth. "I love you."

Nick smiles, but it's not... it doesn't look right. Too tight. Too... "I know, sweetheart."

Louis smiles at Nick sadly and gets up to make them a cuppa each.

-*-*-

Louis stays in bed as long as he can, but he knows he can't forever. He's pressed into Nick's back, with Pig and Talulah by their feet just listening to his alarm ring until Nick groans, and he has to turn it off and face the fact he needs to get up.

When he gets out of the bed to get dressed and call for a car, Nick whines and moves, searching for Louis, and Louis just wants to get back in bed with him. He finds his joggers and tugs them on over his boxers, then finds a jumper (which he's pretty sure is Nick's, but whatever) and pulls that on, too, picking up all his things, phone, keys, charger, Talulah's lead and bed, other things he finds around the place and stuffing them in his bag. He calls for a car and puts the kettle on for a quick cuppa which he gulps down when he gets a text letting him know the cars there.

He gives Nick one last kiss, picks up Talulah and leaves.

It feels a bit weird, when he's back in his own apartment. It's cold and empty, and his bags are sitting by the door. He doesn't go further than the hallway, just picks his bags up and takes them to the car.

Liam and Alberto are already on the plane, sleeping, and Louis takes a seat with Talulah in his lap, pulling his phone from his bag and staring at it.

He shoots off a text, not really expecting a quick reply; 'I miss you already. Is that weird?'

Nick doesn't reply for a while, not until almost everyone's on the plane, just Lou and Lux.

_'It's cold, and Pig misses you and Tulilah'_

_'Only Pig?'_

_'Maybe me. Just a little.'_

Louis laughs and scratches Talulah's back. _'Only a little?'_

Nick sends back a picture of his face pressed up against Pig's, pouting, still in bed, hair ruffled.

_'Shouldn't you be getting ready for work, Nicholas?'_

Nick shot off another picture of himself on the bed, pressing the alarm clock to his face. 4.12. _'Two hours, sweet cheeks.'_

Louis takes a picture of himself, making a kissing face with Talulah's face pressed into his, kissing the top of her head as he sends the picture with the caption; _'Gissus a kiss, love :D'_

When Nick sends back a picture of his half hard cock Louis almost chokes on his own breath. _'You can give me a kiss here, duck.'_

_'Jesus, Nick, I'm in public!'_

_'Never stopped you before, baby cakes.'_ Nick sends back. Louis doesn't reply, lets Nick stew in his own juices (or randiness, as it were). Nick texts when Louis doesn't. _'I do miss you, Lou, you know that, right? I won't just forget about you x'_

And damn Nicolas Grimshaw, it's like he can read Louis's fucking mind.

_'Better not x'_

"Seat belts on, phones off, everyone!"

_'gotta go, talk to you later x'_

Louis turns his phone off and straps himself in before the plane starts moving forward, holding onto Talulah carefully.

-*-*-

_'I'm horny.'_

Louis laughs, shaking his head as he blinks at his phone. _'You're always horny.'_ He sends the text, scratching the top of Talulah's head, blinking up at Harry as he dances around the room, headphones in. Louis thinks about taking a video and sending it to Nick. _'Send me a pic, then, baby?'_

Louis waits, making kissing noises for Talulah until she licks his nose and barks happily. When he gets a reply from Nick, it's a picture of his cock, hand wrapped around the base.

_'You're so hard, baby. Thinking about me? Thinking about my mouth? My cock? My hole?'_

_'fuck'_

Louis grins at his phone and picks up Talulah to put her down next to him and off his lap, standing up and finding the toilet.

There's another picture when he locks the door, Nick's cock with the foreskin pulled back to free the head, wet and shiny with precome.

Louis body goes sharp, a hot shiver running down his spine, and all he wants is that cock inside him.

He dials Nick's number.

" _Lou, fuck, I'm so hard, I need your mouth._ "

Louis unzips his jeans one-handed and reaches in for his cock. "Nick, god. I think I'm gonna come in my pants."

Nick laughs, and Louis has a real small mental breakdown. " _Send me a picture back?_ "

"Yeah, give me a sec." Louis pulls the phone away from his ear and finds the camera app, taking a picture of the head of his cock, peaking out of his brief between the snaps of his jeans, and the flesh of his belly. He sends it to Nick and waits for him to see it.

" _Baby, fuck._ " Nick whines. " _God, you're so gorgeous, Louis, how are you even fucking real?_ "

"Talent." Louis whimpers as he curls his hand around his cock, jerking it to the sounds of skin over the phone. "Nick, I miss you so fucking much."

Nick sighs. " _I miss you, too, baby, so much. Want you here._ "

Louis presses his forehead against the cool porcelain tiles on the wall and sighs, jerking his cock, pressing his thumb over the head on every upstroke. "God, Nick, I'm so hard, you make me so hard. Just your voice, your hands, everything."

Nick moans over the phone and Louis can hear his hand speeding up on his own cock. " _Louis, god, Louis._ "

"Want you to come for me, Nick, want you to come, c'mon."

" _Lou, fuck,_ " Nick moans, so fucking close. " _I'm gonna come._ "

Louis jerks his cock faster with a tighter grip as nick groans out his release, chanting Louis's name over and over again until his voice is hoarse and Louis just wants to be home, in bed, curled around Nick with tea and cheese toasties and their little dogs by their side.

Louis comes when he's realised he's referred to Nick's place as _home_.

" _God, Louis, I miss you so goddamned much, I need you home baby, please, I love you._ " Nick only stops for a moment when he realises what he's said after Louis whimpers. " _I mean it, I mean it, I mean it, I mean it._ "

Louis whimpers again. "I love you too, Nick, fuck, I miss you so much."

" _Louis?_ " A voice says from the other side of the door.

Louis swallows, almost in tears. God, he can't do this. How does Liam do it? How did Zayn do it? "There's someone at the door, baby, I have to go, I love you so much."

" _I love you, too, baby. I can't wait to see that pretty face of your again._ "

Louis's heart soars as the line goes dead and he puts his phone away, cleaning himself up before stepping out into the hallway where Niall's waiting, looking particularly cheeky.

"Did you just have a wank? In the toilets? When we have to go _on_ in ten minutes?"

Louis frowns. "Shut up."

Niall just rolls his eyes and they both make their way back into the dressing room.

-*-*-

_'Had a dream about you.'_

It takes Nick a while to reply, and Louis waits patiently, curled up in the hotel bed with Talulah against his chest and the screen of his phone the only light in the whole room.

_'yeah? of the sexy kind??'_

Louis lets out a short, quiet, huff of laughter. _'Its always sexy when I'm involved ;)'_

_'haha, and what about me duck? ain't i sexy ???'_

Louis laughs loud and it startles Talulah enough that she lifts her head and stares disapprovingly at him. "Sorry, your majesty."

_'Yeah, I suppose so.'_ He sends the text off before beginning to type the next one. _'So my dream was about coming home I guess, and I wanted to tell you because, well, you and Pig and Talulah are my home, and I know it sounds stupidly pathetic or whatever, but it's true.'_

There's no reply for a while, and Louis hopes to god he hasn't said the wrong thing. _'Gotta come home soon, duck. I miss you.'_

Louis smiles softly and sends off a million x's at least.

Before he goes back to sleep, he goes into his contacts and changes Nick's name from the tongue emoji, the sun emoji and the clap emoji to the house emoji, the coffee emoji, the cigarette emoji and the gay couple emoji. It feels stupidly domestic, but he likes it, and he doesn't want to change it at all. 

He gets another text in from Nick just as he's about to pass out.

_'love you duck'_

_'Love you too xx'_

-*-*-


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Suddenly, Nick's flat is filled with Louis's things and there's mugs of half-drunk tea over every surface, Vans thrown haphazardly by the front door, a body in Nick's bed that had never been there before. Nick doesn't know whether or not he's happy about it yet, about waking up every morning for work to Louis pressed into him, hair in Nick's mouth, arms around his side. He's so warm and comfortable and Nick doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to get up and disturb Louis when he's so soft and sleepy._
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Louis, Nick and falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't involve Nick's friends and stuff in the last one, and then I was listening to one of his shows with Rita Ora, and this popped up, and I don't know why, I'm sorry...
> 
> I also mention a series called Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter and it's so amazing, I'd totally recommend it.

When the end of tour comes, Louis's first and only stop is Nick's apartment.

He lets himself in with the key Nick had gifted him through Harry (as well as a Polaroid picture of his cock which made Louis laugh. Fucking hipsters) and takes his bags to the bedroom, followed by Talulah on her leash.

Nick's still at work, and he's got lunch with Matt and Fifi after, so Louis's got a few hours alone, which he decides to spend sleeping off his jetlag.

He lets Pig in and makes himself a cuppa, digging through Nick's underwear drawer, where he knows the older man keeps his cigarettes, taking a few out, finding a lighter and sitting down on the window sill, cracking it open. Talulah and Pig curl up on the bed, and Louis smiles at them softly while he lights his first smoke.

He finishes the first cigarette and gets halfway through his tea before he realises he's falling asleep, so he closes the window and moves to the bed, falling asleep in seconds.

He wakes again to a press of lips against his, and he smiles.

"Hey." He doesn't open his eyes, but he can feel Nick getting into the bed beside him, curling around him.

"Hey, little duck."

Louis hums sleepily. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too, baby. How you doin'?"

Louis hums. "Tired, way to many planes and not enough sleep."

Nick cards his fingers through Louis's soft fringe as the younger man curls into him. "You've got a whole year to catch up, little."

Louis smiles into Nick's neck. "Do me a favour?"

"Anything, kitten."

"Wake me up up in a few hours and fuck me?"

Nick laughs affectionately, kissing the top of Louis's head, settling into the bed next to him. "Always, kitten."

(And Nick does as promised, after a few hours sleep, waking Louis up with a tongue in his arse, fucking him on his belly until they both come).

-*-*-

Louis smiles, bumping his shoulder into Nick's as they walk the Tesco aisles together. Louis's sure there was something they came here to get, milk or tea bags or summat, but now they're just wandering the aisles aimlessly, snogging behind stands and touching when they're sure no one's looking.

"We need to get... Shit, what do we need again?"

Louis chuckles, fingers brushing against Nick's purposely. "Fuck knows. Milk? Tea? Lube?"

Nick laughs. "That's _always_ on the shopping list, babe." He stops in front of the tea and picks up a box of his stupid chai tea, and a box of Louis's Yorkshire. "What do you want for dinner."

"Your cock." Louis says lewdly, raising his eyebrow, smirking. "I could totally live off your cock."

"Tell that to the vampires in the Anita Blake series." Louis raises an eyebrow. "They're like... They feed off sex, and like... Nevermind, duck." Nick chuckles and shakes his head, curling his arm around Louis's shoulders.

"Should we get milk?"

Nick nods. "Yeah. And that Hokey Pokey ice cream shit you bought a few months back. That was good."

Louis grins. "You grab the milk and I'll get the ice cream." He kisses the corner of Nick's mouth and ducks out from under his arm, heading for the ice cream aisle, deliberately shaking his hips just a little.

-*-*-

"Shit, fuck, Louis!"

Louis frowns at Nick's call, pouring the last of Pig's biscuits in his bowl before putting the bag of dog food down on the counter and following the hallway down into the bedroom where Nick is, lying on his belly on the bed with his laptop in front of him. He looks confused, and a little bit shocked, and maybe even a little worried, and it confuses Louis. He gets onto the bed next to Nick and stares at the computer screen.

Where a picture of Nick and Louis kissing in the supermarket is clearly displayed.

It's a little blurry, too zoomed in, but you can tell for sure it's Louis, by his tattoos and his hair. Nick, on the other hand, is mostly indistinguishable, but Louis realises that if he looks hard enough, he can't not make out Nick's distinguishable features.

"Fuck."

Nick nods.

Louis's mouth twitches as he scrolls through the article, which is absolute rubbish about them being secretly married and living together (which, okay, is not entirely untrue, but...). "Fuck."

"I... Dammit, Lou, I'm sorry, I should've been more careful, shouldn't've been kissing you in public."

Louis falls onto his back and stares over at Nick with a sigh. "Maybe it was time."

Nick frowns. "Are you... Are you sure, baby?"

Louis reaches over to run his fingers through Nick's fringe. "It's already out there, now. We can't exactly take it back."

"Do you want to take it back?"

Louis's mouth twitches. "Do you?"

Nick shakes his head slowly, reaching over to cup Louis's cheek in his hand, pressing his lips to Louis's. "No. I don't."

Louis curls an arm around Nick's hips and kisses him harder. "I love you, Nick. Do you love me?"

Nick smiles so softly. "Always, duck. Always."

-*-*-

_One Direction's Louis Tomlinson and BBC Radio 1's Nick Grimshaw in a secret relationship?_

_Laura Conner,_  
_17/12/15 10:15_

_Everyone remembers the grocery shop Louis Tomlinson, 23, and Nick Grimshaw, 31, took a few months ago while One Direction were on break between tour legs. Not only was it totally out-of-the-blue, but they were quite affectionate towards each other, weren't they?_

_And what's this snap of Louis and Nick snogging in the same grocery store. It was a teensy bit blurry, but who'd ever mistake it for anyone else?_

_Now, a neighbour of Grimshaw's has come forward and told Sugarscape he's seen Tomlinson sneak into the DJ's house multiple times in the last month since the popstar's been back from tour, even letting himself in with his own key!_

_He's also provided Sugarscape with a snap of the popstar in Grimshaw's backyard, making himself very comfortable on the back porch, dressed in one of Nick's hoddies._

_(Proof in the picture below!)_

 

"Trash." Louis scoffs. It's all trash.

Most of the tweets and comments he's seen on the internet so far are _for_ Louis and Nick, but their are a few that aren't, and Louis couldn't really give less of a shit.

Louis shakes his head at the article again and deletes the tab. He reads a few more he's got open in other tabs until Nick comes back into the room, a plate of cheese toasted sandwiches in one hand and two mugs of tea in the other.

"Whatcha up to, duck?"

Louis hums. "Reading the rags, it would seem."

Nick smiles and puts the plate and mugs down on the bedside table, sitting beside Louis on the bed. "Good things or bad things, pumpkin?"

Louis shrugs. "Eh."

Nick presses a kiss to Louis's mouth, pulling him into his lap. "Wanna take a break, now?"

Louis gets his hands under Nick's shirt and pulls it up and off of him, pressing his lips to Nick's collarbone, licking at the salty sweet skin there.

"Yeah?"

Louis nods, wrapping his lips around a nipple and sucking until Nick moans. "Yeah, want you to fuck me."

Nick smiles. "You got it, duck." He turns the two over so Louis's on his back underneath Nick. 

Louis grins against Nick's chest and curls his fingers in Nick's hair. "Gonna ride you."

Nick grins, and turns them again so Louis's back on top. "Go on, then."

Louis sits up and tugs his own shirt of, rocking his hips into Nick's, enjoying the pressure of Nick's hardening cock against his arse. 

"Louis, fuck."

Louis grins and kneels down around Nick's ankles to tug his joggers off, followed by his briefs. He pulls his own pants off and briefs, and reaches over to the bedside table drawer for the lube.

He fingers himself quickly, lubes up Nick's cock before falling down onto it, his hole swallowing around it.

"Louis, god, fuck, so fucking tight, darling."

Louis laughs as he rides Nick's cock, back arched. "You're still so fucking annoying."

Nick grins, reaching up and curling his arms around Louis's neck, pulling him back down for a kiss. "Always."

Louis shakes his head with a moan as Nick fucks up into him, sliding his hands down to Louis's hips and bracing his feet on the bed. He thrusts up into Louis over and over again, sucking bruises into his neck.

When Louis comes, he whispers in Nick's ear. "I love you, old man."

-*-*-

Louis's on the couch, tucked under Nick's arm with his legs under him, on his laptop while they vaguely watch Paranorman when his phone goes off and Nick reaches forward to answer it.

"Louis's phone."

Louis doesn't really want to answer it, no matter who it is, but when Nick hands it to him and mouths _'mum'_ , he knows he has to.

"Hey, mummy."

"Hey, my darling boy, how are you doing?"

Louis lets out a yawn. "Tired. But I suppose it's expected."

His mum's silent for a while before she takes a deep breath. "Why didn't you didn't tell me?" She sounds a little hurt, and Louis hates it.

"I just... I didn't want to tell anyone at all, just wanted it to be Nick and I for a little while."

Nick smiles at him softly and bumps their shoulders together.

"Alright." His mum sounds like she's smiling. "Well, we all know now, so tell me everything."

Louis snorts. "You want details?"

His mum groans. "No please. Just tell me all the cute things."

Louis snorts again. "What like?"

"Tell her about that time you tried to make me dinner."

Louis mum laughs. "You tried to make him dinner? Sweetie, did you burn down the kitchen?"

Louis pouts. "I hate you both."

Louis tells her anyway, tells her about the cups of tea Nick leaves for him in the morning when he goes to work, tells her about their midnight cheese toasties, tells her about the afternoon cuddles, and walking the dogs. By the time he's done he's blushing red and hidden in Nick's arm, who's grinning like a lunatic.

"That was cute." Nick tells Louis once the phone call's ended, curling his arms around Louis and flipping them over so Louis's on his back on the couch and Nick's on top of him. "I love you, button."

Louis grins, brushing his nose against Nick's cheek before he presses his mouth to Nick's, curling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Nick's neck. "I love you, too, Nick, so much."

Nick smiles at Louis and brushes their noses together. "Wanna fuck?"

Louis grins, curling his legs around Nick's waist, pressing closer to Nick, curling his fingers in Nick's. "Always, Nicky."

Nick snorts. "Told you never to call me that."

"I know." Louis grins, curling his fingers in the hem of Nick's shirt and tugging it up and over Nick's head. He tugs his own up after. "And that's why I'm gonna keep calling you it."

Nick snorts. "C'mon, duck, want you to ride me."

Louis hums, pressing his hardening cock up against Nick. "I do love you Nick."

Nick smiles, pressing a kiss over each of Louis's eyelids. "I know, sweetheart. I love you, too."

Louis brushes their noses together, cheeks a little flushed, eyes bright and smile wide. "Pants off, then."

Nick grins, kneeling down on either side of Louis's thighs, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down along with Louis's briefs.

"Love your body Lou." Nick hums, pressing a kiss just under Louis's belly button. "Love your little belly," he presses kisses down of Louis's hips to his thigh, completely missing Louis's cock, which makes him groan in complaint. "Love your thighs. Love when you wrap them around my head when I rim you. So gorgeous and thick, Lou."

Louis whimpers as Nick sucks a bruise into his thigh, close to the junction where his thigh meets his groin. " _Nick_. Please, pants off."

Nick grins and pushes himself up onto his knees and off of the couch onto his feet, tugging his pants and briefs down before climbing back onto the couch on top of Louis. "Is that better, duck?"

Louis grins and surges up to press their lips together. "As good as its gonna get."

"Hey!"

Louis smiles and kisses Nick again, wrapping his legs around Nick's hips and his arms around Nick's neck. "I love you, Nicky."

Nick pouts. "Stop it, or I won't fuck you."

"Yeah, you will."

Nick sighs, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, I will."

"Jesus Christ!"

Both Nick and Louis blink over to the doorway, where Rita Ora is standing, hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Jesus, Rita!"

"I thought, well, you told me to come over last week." She's hiding behind her hands now, groaning and shaking her head, like she can get the memory out that way. 

"Shit, crap."

Rita's amused now, as Nick and Louis get dressed again, grinning. "I thought it was a _rumor_."

Nick groans and falls onto the couch, fully clothes, followed by Louis who tucks his red face into Nick's neck. 

"You dressed yet?" Nick hums his answer and Rita takes her hands off her eyes. "I brought wine."

Nick grins and turns to Louis. "Wanna call Harry over and get drunk?"

"Off wine?" Louis snorts. "Pretentious hipster."

"The same you're shagging?"

Louis smiles with his mouth closed. "Touché, Dickshaw. Where's my phone?"

-*-*-

"Where's the lighter?"

Harry's very, very drunk, Louis can tell. He's slurring his words and he's all sloppy, falling over everyone and talking too loud. He's got a blunt Nick's just rolled between his thumb and forefinger, the other hand held out towards Rita, moving it to Nick and Louis when she shakes her head. Louis finds his and throws it at him.

"So, there was this guy in Texas, right, self entitled dick, but he had a massive cock."

Harry laughs too loud and coughs when he takes a drag of the blunt.

"And then there was this guy in Kosovo, back when I went to visit my baka, and I mean, he had a small cock, but it didn't really matter, cause he knew how to fucking _use it_."

Louis hums. "The first guy I slept with was twenty three,"

"How old were you?" Rita asks.

"Oh, I know this story." Harry says, before Louis can answer.

"Sixteen."

"That young?" Nick asks, his arm tightening around Louis's waist.

"Yeah, well, anyway, that's not the point of the story. So this guy was twenty three, and I met him in Manchester. So his cock was really rather average, and he was really rather average at fucking, so we sorta swapped and I fucked him and made him come, like, _twice_."

"No shit?"

Louis feels Nick's fingers tighten around his hip and he grins. "Yeah, seriously. Sixteen year old virgin me made him come twice, it's was fucking nuts. After that, though, I sorta realised I preferred to be on the receiving end, so I never did it again."

"Fucking hell." Nick mutters. Rita laughs at him.

"It looks like Nick wants you to change that rule, chica."

Louis grins at Nick, who's cheeks are flushed a little red, his mouth parted open.

"Yeah, maybe we should, like wrap this up."

Harry and Rita laugh, loud and bright. "Got it. Harry and I can go back to his and drink some more while you guys fuck." Rita stands up and helps Harry up, picking their things up and leaving.

Louis climbs into Nick's lap once their out of sight and takes Nick's face into his hands. "You want me to fuck you?" 

Nick nods a little, eyes glassy and bright. "I didn't know I wanted it until you said it."

"I've only done it the once, you know. I could be really shit."

Nick shakes his head. "I don't care. Just _fuck_ me."

Louis grins. "You got it." He tugs his shirt off first, and then Nick's, before pressing his mouth onto the older man's, digging his fingers into the back of his joggers. "In the bedroom?"

Nick nods, so Louis stands up and offers a hand out to Nick to help him up, which Nick takes. The both head for the bedroom, shucking their pants and briefs before falling onto the bed with Louis on top, pressing kisses into Nick's face, neck and upper chest until they're both laughing and aching hard.

"You're drunk." Louis giggles.

Nick shakes his head, laughing. "So are you. Fuck me."

"You got it, duck." Louis says, mimicking Nick's voice, leaning down to kiss Nick again before reaching over to the bedside table for the lube. He kneels between Nick's thighs and pushes the older man's legs up against his belly, holding a forearm down against them before opening the lube and pouring it onto his fingers one-handed. "Okay?"

"Yeah, don't be silly, go on."

Louis snorts and fits the first finger inside Nick's hole. He's hot and tight and the puckered skin clenches around Louis's finger when he drags it out again.

" _Fuck_ , Lou."

Louis follows the first finger with a second, and later a third, stretching and readying Nick until he's crying out for Louis's cock, before he pulls them out and kneels up behind Nick, curling one of his hands around the back of one of Nick's thin thighs. 

He takes his cock in the other hand and looks up at Nick. "Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me, fuck me, Lou, please."

So Louis does, fitting the head in Nick's hole first before slowly sliding all the way in, pressing his hips flush against Nick's arse and curling his hand around Nick's other thigh.

He fucks Nick steadily, and it's all over entirely too fast, both drunk and a little high, Nick's hole warm and tight around Louis's cock.

The pass out with Louis's cock still inside Nick, curled up on the bed with the early watery grey morning sunlight filling in the room, and had it really been _that_ long?

-*-*-

"Christmas."

"Huh? What? Go away, oh my god, what are you doing?" Louis groans, trying to smack Nick in the face.

Nick laughs. "It's Christmas Eve Day. Both an eve and a day, it's a Christmas miracle."

"Oh my god, what?" Louis groans. "You stole that from Bones."

"Louis, it's your birthday, you silly chook, that means birthday sex and breakfast goodies."

Louis groans again. "No, let me sleep."

"Fine, I'll just fuck you like this, you lazy sod." Nick says, tugging the blanket off of Louis, so he's braced with the freezing morning air, bringing goosebumps up onto his bare flesh.

"God, no, let me _sleep_." He whined, his words a complete juxtaposition to the way he pushes his arse into Nick's crotch.

Nick laughs, running a finger through Louis's crack, brushing over his hole, pushing only slightly against the puckered skin before taking his hand away. Louis's still got his eyes closed, but he hears Nick go to the bedside table and then feels him come back, squeezing a hand around one of Louis's cheeks, dropping the plastic bottle of lube onto the bed beside Louis.

"Shithead." Louis counters, humming at the feel of Nick's hands on his sleep-warm skin. Nick laughs and parts Louis's cheeks, leaning down to lick a thick stripe over Louis's hole. "Nick, fuck."

Nick hums, sucking on the puckered skin of Louis's hole, digging his tongue inside just a little bit before pulling away completely.

"Nick, fuck, Nick, what are you doing? Get back here you arsehole!" Louis says as he feels Nick get off the bed.

"Be patient, you stupid boy." Nick jokes. "I'm getting you your birthday present."

Louis perks up at that, settling back down into the bed and taking a deep breath in and out. "I like presents."

"I know." Nick laughs and Louis can feel him kneeling back onto the bed, paper crinkling in the background. "Do you wanna open it, or do you want a surprise?"

Louis hums. "Surprise me, Nicky."

So Louis waits, half-hard cock pressing into the bed, heart fluttering in anticipation. It's feels like his heart stops when Nick presses a lube slick finger into Louis's hole, and Louis didn't even realise he'd slicked it up in the first place.

"Nick, _god_ , love your fingers, _fuck_."

Nick hums, jolting his finger in and out, curling it towards Louis's prostate until Louis whimpers. "Good boy." He says, pushing another finger in with the first one on an out stroke, scissoring them apart. "Such a good boy for me, Lou, always."

Louis whimpers, pushing back against Nick's fingers on every thrust until Nick adds a third finger, curling them towards Louis's prostate with a punishing pace before pulling them all out. Louis groans at the loss but doesn't move, just listens to the crinkling of paper and the crunch of plastic as a box is being opened. He hears the snick of the lube cap being opened and then the slick sound of that lube being rubbed onto something, and for a second, Louis's thinks its Nick's cock before the thick plastic head breaches his hole.

"God, is that...? Nick, _fuck_." 

Nick slides it in slowly, all the way to the hilt, fingers around the base before he pulls away, the dildo still in Louis's hole.

Louis waits awhile, hears the snick of the lube again before one of Nick's fingers breaches Louis again.

"Nick, _fuck_ , what are you...?"

Nick presses the tip of his finger into Louis's prostate and he whines, high in his throat, grinding against the bed. He follows it with a second and scissors them apart for a long time before joining them both with a third. Louis doesn't realise what he's doing until Nick pulls his fingers out and Louis feels the blunt head of his cock pushing in beside the dildo.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, _Nick_."

Nick slides in until he's bottomed out, one hand around Louis's right hip, the other holding the base of the dildo.

"I saw your porn history darling. I liked the idea of watching you on two cocks, but I'd never let anybody else touch you." Nick says, twisting his hand until the dildo starts vibrating inside Louis's.

"Nick, oh god, fuck me, fuck me _please_."

So Nick does, holding the dildo (or, well, vibrator) in with one hand, the other hand holding Louis's hip as he fucks into him, hard and fast and _oh god_.

Louis's face is wet when he comes, so full and hot and _in love with Nick_.

He tells Nick so, crying it out when he comes into the sheets, hand tight around Nick's wrist.

When Nick's come too, and they're both coming down and sorting out their heart rates, Nick tugs Louis into him and kisses his ear.

"You are my everything." He says, sending shivers down Louis's spine. "My absolute everything. I'll love you till the suns died out and the world's forgotten out names. Until we're nothing but specks of dust in the eyes of history. I'll love you until there's nothing left but you and me. And then I'll keep loving you after that."

Louis squeezes Nick tight, and says nothing, tries to speak how he's feeling in his hold.

-*-*-

A few hours later, in Doncaster with Louis's family and his boys and everyone he loves and cares about, he pulls Nick to the kitchen and corners him up against the fridge. They're laughing and smiling, pressing kisses into each others skin, too close, but not close enough when Nick whispers, "I'm going to marry you."

Louis doesn't speak. He doesn't know what to say, so he just doesn't speak, instead he wraps his arms around Nick's neck, and kisses him hard and soft and passionate all at the same time. He hopes it conveys what he's thinking.

When they pull away from each other, Nick's smiling, running a hand down Louis's back. "Me, too, kitten. Me, too."

-*-*-


	3. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Suddenly, Nick's flat is filled with Louis's things and there's mugs of half-drunk tea over every surface, Vans thrown haphazardly by the front door, a body in Nick's bed that had never been there before. Nick doesn't know whether or not he's happy about it yet, about waking up every morning for work to Louis pressed into him, hair in Nick's mouth, arms around his side. He's so warm and comfortable and Nick doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to get up and disturb Louis when he's so soft and sleepy._
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Louis, Nick and falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a little snapshot of Nick and Louis's life in the future and this is what I came up with, so enjoy!

Louis's been up for hours, too nervous to sleep properly, skin itching with excitement. He's been puttering around in the kitchen uselessly, drinking cups and cups of tea until he needs to piss so bad he thinks he's gonna burst. He worries about getting Jayden and Bonnie up when eight rolls around, before he remembers they're at his mums, and it makes him even more nervous, knowing his babies aren't here with him.

And Nick...

Nick's at Harry's. Some rubbish about the grooms not seeing each other before the wedding, and Louis _misses him_. Misses his body in their bed, misses his stupid snoring, misses his _cock_. 

He knows it's stupid. He'll see him in a matter of hours, and after that, they've got an entire fortnight to themselves on an small island just north of Cyprus. And then another fortnight with Bon and Jayden, and then _the rest of their lives_.

God he's so nervous.

He's drinking another cup of tea when there's a key in the lock on the front door. At first he thinks it's Nick, and heads for the door as fast as his legs will take him before he's standing in the hallway in front of his mother and oldest sisters, who're all grinning from ear to ear.

Lottie's holding the tux bag, and Louis's breath catches in his throat. This is really happening.

"This is really happening." His mum agrees, like she's just read his thoughts. She pulls him into a hug and he holds her tightly, smile wide and crazy.

This is really happening.

He's marrying the love of his life. 

He's marrying the father of his children.

He's marrying Nick. 

He's marrying Nick. 

_He's marrying Nick._

Oh god, he's so nervous.

-*-*-


End file.
